Memory Resurection
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: After an explosion that kills someone, Flyby finally regains her memory. Third in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


Memory Resurrection

By: Flyby

(3rd in a series)

"...Oh, I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright.It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight, so I guess I'm doin' alright.Oh woh, oh woh, I'm a, I'm, I'm alright. Got a good old friend here with me tonight, and I guess I'm doin' alright.Well, I guess I'm doin' alright.I'm doin' alriiiiiight.Hmmm-mmmmm," Flyby was singing.

"Could you stop singin' dat?!" Rattrap called up.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but it's the only earthling song that hadn't been partially erased," Flyby replied.

"I would have preferred scouting patrol with Chopperface, but he's not around anymore," he muttered to himself."Luckily, dis patrol's almost over."

"I see the blast doors ahead," Flyby called down.

"I don't see 'em."

"That's because you're on the ground and I'm in the air.At this rate it should take us only a couple cycles to reach them."

____________________________________________________________________

It was later that same day.Optimus had called Flyby and Cheetor to gather some energon that the scanners had picked up.

"I have a bad feeling that Mega-butt is going to show his ugly face around here in a few cycles," Flyby said.

"Yeah.I can't believe that such a large amount of energon has gone unnoticed for this long," Cheetor replied.

Just then Megatron, Inferno, Dinobot, and Rampage showed up, firing their weapons.

"Oh, man!We'd better head back.I don't want to fight here!" Flyby called to Cheetor.

Megatron spotted a piece of energon._Hmmm, looks like the Maximals have found an energon patch.The energon must be destroyed, yess.He pointed his cannon at the blue crystal and fired._

"Slag!" cursed Flyby.She had returned to beast mode because of energon build up."The energon's gonna explode!"

The explosion knocked everyone to the ground, including the flyers.Flyby crashed head-first into a boulder.The pain was too much for her circuits to handle.She passed out.

"Man, that energon went with one big bang," groaned Flyby as she woke up some time later.

"Good, you're awake," said Starvix as she walked in, "you've been unconscious for the past megacycle.I was surprised by all the damage when Leemoun and I arrived.Want to know why it's a good thing you were in beast mode?"

"Why?"

"Your circuits would have been fried.You should have seen Inferno.It looked like he used his flamethrower on himself," laughed the vixen, "I don't know if he survived."

"I hope he didn't.You know what?I think my memory is coming back.Maybe it was hitting that boulder that did it.I should tell Optimus."

She transformed and walked to the command room."Optimus, I'm awake.I think my..."

"Flyby, I need you and Depth Charge to get a pod that just washed ashore.I'll send Cheetor as back-up," Optimus said as if he hadn't heard her.

"But Optimus, there's something I need to..."

"Just go!" he roared, clearly in a bad mood.

"Fine, it can wait," grumbled Flyby as she went into beast mode and followed Depth Charge out of the base._Cheetor reminds me of a friend and classmate I had on Cybertron named Windracer.Wait a sec, Cheetor is Windracer!I know he boarded the Axalon, but didn't go into a stasis pod.Plus his uncle was the captain.Wow!We're getting close to the shore.I better keep an eye out for the pod.With that thought, she turned her attention to finding the pod._

After a few more minutes of flying, they found the pod, but the Preds had found it first.

"Oh, man!Dinobot and Rampage have beat us to the pod!" exclaimed Flyby.

"I'm going down there," said Depth Charge.

Flyby just sighed and dove after him.Rampage took notice of the two Maximals and started firing.Flyby rolled to avoid the shots, then transformed and fired two of her own missiles._I'd better get Dino-butt away from the pod before..._

_ _

"Predacon programming accepted.Protoform is now Predacon.Scanning for compatible life forms.Compatible life form found.Beginning replication process," droned the pod's computer.

"This is just freakin' great!" said Flyby in frustration.

The pod opened and a bright blue dragonfly buzzed out."Hmmm.Looks like a battle.I should join in.Dragonite, Terrorize!"

Dragonite transformed into a fairly small robot, about Quickstrike's size.He shot a blast from his shoulder cannons at Flyby, which she deflected with her optic lasers.Taking advantage of her being distracted by Dragonite, Dinobot fired with his optic cannon and hit her jets, disabling them.She crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Okay, that's it.Now I'm really mad," said Flyby.She fired her missiles at Dinobot, but he ducked and they flew harmlessly above him.She looked and saw Depth Charge with his hands full, battling Rampage._I could really use some help from Spots right now.Where the slag is he?Dragonite fired and hit the femmebot in the chest._

"You're gonna pay for that," she growled.Flyby fired two of her missiles, each one clipping a pair of Dragonite's wings.As he fell, the female blasted him in the chest with her optic lasers, sending him into stasis lock.Dinobot blasted her in the left leg with his optic cannon.She collapsed with a falcon-like shriek of pain.Dinobot was about to strike a deadly blow when he suddenly fell, a smoking hole in his back.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends," Cheetor said.

Flyby smiled and said, "Let's get out of here," as Cheetor helped her up.Changing to beast mode, she yelled, "Depth Charge, retreat!"

"I'm busy with X at the moment."

"NOW!"

"We'll finish this some other time," Depth Charge said to Rampage as he kicked him off himself.Transforming, he followed the other two Maximals back to the base.

____________________________________________________________________

Flyby looked at the ground, trying to find somebody.She saw Cheetor lounging beneath a large redwood tree._Just who I was looking for."Look out below!"She went into a stoop and when she was close enough, she flared her wings to kill her speed and landed neatly on a branch above Cheetor's head._

"Hi, Fly.You feeling any better?"

"Yep.Hey, thanks for saving me today Race."

Cheetor's eyes went wide and his body froze.

"Didn't you hear me, Windracer?"

"H-h-how do you know that name?" Cheetor stuttered.

"My memory returned.I'm surprised you don't recognize a fellow Trio member," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember the Trio?"

Cheetor nodded.If course he remembered.The Trio was himself and his two best friends from school, Stardancer and Strikeout.He hadn't cared that both of them were females.Stardancer was the brains of the group.She got the best grades all the time.Plus, she was a lot more mature than the other kids in the class.Everybody trusted her to keep their secrets.She knew who had a crush on who and had the same restrictions on them as secrets.Stardancer was the only 'bot besides himself that knew about his crush on Strikeout.She was very into human culture.

Strikeout was the lucky one.She lived with her parents and was close to them.Windracer's parents died when he was only a couple years old and Stardancer didn't have parents as far as he knew.

They had never gone to each other's homes.By the time he signed up for the Axalon, he had lost track of where the rest of the Trio was.

"Cheetor, does anyone remind you of a Trio member?"

"Well, you remind me of Stardancer."

"Ding, ding, ding.Correct answer."

"Stardancer?" 

"That was my name, don't where it out," she replied.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, after graduation," said Cheetor.

"Really?We promised to stay in touch."

"What were you doing back on Cybertron?"

"I was singing at Six Lasers during the day and sometimes at bars at night.The bartenders were great.They'd give us free drinks.I never had anything with alcohol, though.Strikeout was my manager."

"You worked at Six Lasers?" Cheetor asked.

"Yeah.I did songs from ancient earth.Strikeout and I even got in for free."

"What happened to Strikeout when you joined the Axalon?"

"She and her parents also joined up."

"Really?"

"Yeah.I haven't seen her though, so she must still be in stasis."

Cheetor looked at the sky."We'd better be getting back.The sun's going down."

Flyby nodded and took off.When she was in the air, she started singing a song she remembered from earth."I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright.I'm gonna let it all hang out.Wanna make some noise, really raisemy voice.Yeah, I wanna scream and shout.The best thing about being a woman..."

When the song was over, she thought to herself _I should download these songs to my computer.I'll do it when I have time._

____________________________________________________________________

Megatron was looking his new recruit over with a critical eye."What is your name?"

"Dragonite, sir."

"Dragonite, go get yourself repaired in the CR tank.Then Waspinator will get you your quarters."Dragonite left._He seems loyal enough.I do need loyal solders, yess.Especially since Inferno died in that energon explosion.Megatron walked into his quarters and activated a R spa._

____________________________________________________________________

Flyby was sitting in front of the computer in her room.She had already downloaded the songs from her databanks to the computer's memory chips.Now she was sorting them by artist/album/title.Most songs were by human artists like N'SYNC, Spice Girls, SHeDAISY, Collin Raye, Lila McCann, etc.There were some Cybertronian groups like Dreamgazer and the Femmebots, but not a lot.She had just finished categorizing the last song when there was a beep at the door.

"Come in."The door opened and Starvix walked in.

"Hi, Vix.What brings ya here?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Sure.About what?"

"Well, I try to tell Leemoun that we should try a loving relationship, but the words die in my mouth."

"Since you can't tell him with words, tell him with a song."

"What?" Starvix asked, confused.

"Give him a recording of a song that has the message you want to give him," Flyby explained, "Here, I've got the perfect song.You're lucky.I just downloaded and sorted all the songs in my databanks to my computer."Flyby typed a code into the computer and a devise came out.

"What's that?" the vixen asked.

"It's a devise that plays whatever song is downloaded to it."

"What song did you download?"

"How Do I Get There," Flyby said.

"Thanks, Dives.You've really helped," Starvix said, using one of Flyby's two nick-names.

"No prob., Vix.Always eager to help."Starvix gave her falcon friend a smile and left.

____________________________________________________________________

Starvix was walking through the air vents.She was in beast mode to prevent anyone from hearing her._Just another night in the Ark.Rattrap asleep on night duty, everyone else in their quarters except for B.A., she's with Silverbolt, thought Starvix.She was carrying the devise she got from Flyby and a note in her mouth, so she didn't have to transform._

Finally, she reached Leemoun's quarters.She quietly slipped in and placed the two items on his desk.Starvix had to resist the urge to transform and stroke Leemoun's face when she looked at him._Hopefully, I'll be able to do it later._

_ _

Being as quiet as she could, she snuck out of Leemoun's quarters and into her own.She transformed, laid down on her bed, and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Leemoun was walking toward Starvix's quarters.When he had woken up that morning, he had seen the note, listened to the song, and figured out what she was trying to tell him.

When he reached her quarters, he rang what served as a doorbell.

"Come in," was the reply.He opened the door, walked up to Starvix, wrapped his right arm around her waist, and kissed her, all without saying a word.

"What was that for?" Starvix asked when he broke away from her.

"For sneakin' into my quarters last night.The song you left has given me the courage to tell you something I've wanted to say for a long time."

"What?"

Leemoun held her close and whispered, "I love you."

Starvix was trembling when she replied, "I love you, too."

They kissed.

____________________________________________________________________

We've always been the best of friends,

No secrets and no demands.

Then suddenly from somewhere out of the blue,

I see a different light around you.

One thing I haven't told you, 

I just wanna hold you,

And never let go.

I need to know.

How do I get there from here?

How do I make you see?

How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in your lovin' arms,

That's where I wanna be.

You know I love you, 

How do I get there?

You probably think I've lost my mind,

Taking this chance,

Crossing that line.

But I promise to truer than true.

Dreamin' every night with these arms around.

I can't wait any longer,

This feelin's getting stronger.

Help me find a way.

How do I get there from here?

How do I make you see?

How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in your lovin' arms,

That's where I wanna be.

You know I love you,

How do I get there?

The shortest distance between two points is a strait line.

But I'll clime any mountain that you want me to climb.

The perfect combination is your heart and mine.

Darlin' won't you give me a sign.

How do I get there from here?

How do I make you see?

How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in your lovin' arms,

That's where I wanna be.

You know I love you, 

How do I get there?

How do I get there from here?

How do I make you see?

How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in your lovin' arms, 

That's where I wanna be.

You know I love you, 

How do I get there?

From here.

You know I love you, 

How do I get there?

From here.

You know I love you

"How Do I Get There"

by: Deana Carter


End file.
